


Unseasonable

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoga didn't even blush as he passed by the girls. Did he even care?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseasonable

Title: Unseasonable  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: K+  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
Character: Ryoga  
Words: 300  
Genre: General/Drama  
Summary: Shark didn't even blush as he passed by the girls. Did he even care?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.

 

Shark wondered if he liked being the bad boy.

It had been a relatively simple process to become one. After transferring schools, he had changed his clothes and accessorized them with a permanent scowl. He altered his personality and filled in whatever details people needed to know about his life with attitude. Now, he walked with a swagger down the linoleum corridors. He was finally admired; admired and loathed at the same time. But, he had gotten what he had wanted.

Being the bad boy attracted a whole other type of people; criminals, outcasts, and bullies all impressed with the strength of his deck. He had become a predator. A shark. He terrorized those that entered his sight. It was a dangerous game he played, but now his heart no longer felt numb.

Eyes ahead, he brushed past three teenage girls as he reached the school's exit. The one on the end with the teardrop necklace seemed to be staring as he walked past. Were the girls looking at him? Did he even care?

Shark didn't even blush as he passed by. He couldn't. He was as cold as the bottom of the ocean. So, he kept telling himself. Eventually, he would believe it. He had to.

But deep inside, he knew that he was still the same self-conscious boy he thought that he had left behind, and everyone else had left behind. He wondered how long he could play this new role or if he was even playing anymore.

Once outside, he shivered in the unseasonable cold as he began his trek home alone. The sky above threatened rain as the wind was whipped through the trees.

Maybe he had needed his jacket today after all. He wouldn't forget it tomorrow.

Bad boys took care of themselves after all.


End file.
